Apasionada
by AceHikenNo
Summary: Finn se dirige a casa de su novia para darle una pequeña sorpresa, de camino comienza recordar en todas las cosas que pasaron desde que la conoció.


_**Apasionada**_

_Caminabas a paso firme por aquellas colinas con una dirección fija y en viento soplando en tu gorra de Oso. Aquel camino te lo conocías de memoria por las muchas veces que lo habías recorrido._

Hace años solías ir a ese lugar para tener una sesión de peleas, con aquellos seres cuya vestimenta era similar a lo que, en los pocos libros que has leído, se les conocía como Vikingos. Los cuales amaban pelear, pero luego del incidente con la montaña parlante ellos se trasladaron de lugar y no volviste allí en un buen tiempo

Luego ese lugar cobro más importancia para ti, pues es allí donde ayudaste en la construcción de la casa para cierta chica especial. Aquella chica perteneciente a los elementales de fuego, la cual conociste hace ya mucho tiempo. Tu rostro era de total alegría, le tenias una sorpresa que seguro le gustaría bastante

Mientras caminabas te pusiste a pensar en como comenzaron las cosas. Ese mismo día la habías pasado llorando por ser rechazado nuevamente por la dulce princesa, pero tan pronto como la conociste aquellos sentimientos de tristeza se perdieron en el olvido, solo unos segundos bastaron para que admitieras estar enamorado. Aunque al principio hubo muchas complicaciones te las arreglaste para poder estar junto a ella, construyendo una casa donde podría visitarla a menudo

Aunque su relación se complico bastante al descubrir que ella era inestable, el solo besarla una vez casi provoca el fin del mundo, la situación concluyo con una pequeña piedra que hacia de puente para los besos, aunque sabias que eso solo podía servir temporalmente, anhelabas la idea de volver a probar esos labios y para ella era lo mismo

Pasaron algunos meses en el que la piedra para los besos y el aluminio para los abrazos funcionaban para ambos, pero otro inconveniente surgió cuando ella les contó a ti y a tu hermano que su padre le mandaba mensajes para que fuera malvada. Aquello te sorprendió un poco e intentaste demostrarle que no era así invitándola a una mazmorra, para ti era divertido compartir una aventura con ella, pero el proceso de búsqueda y poca destrucción la aburrieron rápidamente, elegiste darle el mando para que hiciera las cosas a su manera, lo cual termino en la destrucción de media mazmorra. Al final su respuesta de que le gustaba quemar cosas, cosas malas, fue para ti satisfactoria, era un punto neutro sin llegar a obligarla a cosas que no quería

Cierto día peleando con el Rey Helado en su guarida terminaron cayendo en lo que el llamaba su sala de recuerdos, donde tenia almacenados muchos objetos de naturaleza humana y algunos propios de su versión humana Simon. Explorando el lugar encontraron un libro con los lugares más interesantes que Simon había encontrado en su vida como investigador, apasionado por los objetos raros

Tus ojos se abrieron con aires de esperanza cuando en uno de esos lugares Simon escribió que encontró algunas gemas que estabilizan cuerpo y espíritu, dichas gemas parecían funcionar con magia que tenia ese efecto. La palabra estabilizar paso por tu mente una y otra vez, te preguntaste si con esa gema ella podría volverse estable y así pudieran eliminar ese factor que perjudicaba su relación

Le preguntaste al Rey Helado si recordaba algo al respecto que te pudiera aclarar tus dudas, mas su respuesta te desilusiono, el no sabia nada respecto a la gema y al insistirle rápidamente cambiaba el tema, no por falta de interés si no por sus ataques de perdida de memoria, pero ya sabias por las palabras de Marceline que la corona mágica le había borrado los recuerdos, asi que habia una pequeña posibilidad de que esas gemas existieran y te pudieran ayudar

Con eso en mente ya tenias fijada tu proxima aventura, planeaste ir solo pero eso no te lo iban a permitir, tu hermano les habia contado acerca de esa Gema a varios de tus amigos, los cuales motivados por la aventura decidieron acompañarte, el grupo tenia a Marceline, el Rey Helado y hasta la Princesa Flama, la cual al escuchar que harías un viaje peligroso solo para buscar un objeto que le ayudara a su condición pidió ir y estar contigo, al principio no querías que nadie te acompañara pues en las notas de Simon, el mismo indico que era un viaje peligroso y no querías poner en peligro nadie, mucho menos a ella

Pero al ser mayoría no pudiste evitarlo y el viaje se decidió con un grupo bastante peculiar. Sentiste curiosidad de saber porque la dulce princesa no pidió acompañarlos, Jake contesto que ella alego tener deberes importantes del reino y por ello no podría ir en esa aventura, Marceline dijo que seguramente le dio miedo un poco de peligro y el Rey Helado dio comentarios al Azar

Con eso aclarado marcharon en busca de las gemas. El trayecto estuvo lleno de peligros, trampas y criaturas fuertes, les tomo una semana entera llegar a donde se encontraban, por suerte terminaron encontrando 2, una de ellas estaba en un collar y la otra en un brazalete. Marceline tomo el collar y como experimento se lo puso al rey helado, el collar brillo y su cuerpo sufrió una pequeña transformación devolviéndole su cuerpo humano, pero en tono azul y también recupero sus recuerdos volviendo a ser Simon

Todos se pusieron felices por eso, en especial Marceline quien había recuperado a su viejo amigo, el cual le había cuidado cuando era una niña pequeña. Lo que paso con el Rey Helado te asusto ¿y si ella también sufría una transformación? A ti no te importaba como se veía, la amabas eso era seguro, pero no querías obligarla a cambiar solo para que pudiera estar contigo, eso era egoísta y tu como Héroe jamás harías eso

Flama en cambio estaba algo asustada, pero muy decidida con ponerse el brazalete, tenia algo de miedo de que su cuerpo cambiara, también algo de miedo con la idea que te pudieras aburrir de ella una vez que ya no fuera inestable. Pero le pudiste cambiar esa idea con palabras sinceras. Paso el brazalete por su mano izquierda el cual se ajusto a su muñeca, brillo con intensidad pero luego de unos segundos dejo de hacerlo, su cuerpo y toda ella permanecieron igual, todos se decepcionaron un poco pensando que el viaje había sido envano

Ella pidió una prueba, Tu debías besarla nuevamente y si nada catastrófico ocurría es que la gema si había logrado curar su condición inestable. Estabas algo asustado por su vida mas que por la tuya, pero aun así accediste y lentamente tus labios rozaron los suyos, volviste a sentir aquella calidez única e indolora, a pesar que tus labios habían resultado quemados eso no te molesto en lo absoluto, separando tus labios sonreíste a tus amigos, el mundo no se había acabado lo que significaba buenas noticias.

Todos estaba felices por eso, la mas feliz era Flama quien te salto encima y volvió a besar, pero de un modo muy diferente, recordaste los escalones y este quizás era el tercero, pues pudiste sentir su calida, muy calida lengua invadir tu boca e ignorando el dolor tocaste su lengua con la propia, aunque ninguno tenia experiencia con eso ella llevo la iniciativa volviendo aquel beso mucho mas intenso a cada segundo. Ese beso duro algún tiempo, en el cual saliste bastante quemado, cosa sin importancia ya que aun conservabas lágrimas mágicas de ciclope que curarían esas heridas. Toda la noche envuelto en tus sabanas solo pudiste pensar en esas sensaciones tan extrañas que te hizo sentir con aquel beso, en definitiva, la palabra Apasionada la describía demasiado bien

A los pocos días una noticia te preocupo, Simon se volvió a convertir en el Rey Helado, por suerte descubrieron que eso era debido a la magia de la corona que chocaba con la de la gema, en otras palabras, Simon solo podía aparecer de vez en cuando ya que la corona mantenía con vida ese cuerpo. No querías ser egoísta ni nada, pero estabas feliz con lo ocurrido, en parte porque el Rey Helado también te agradaba pero mas importante, la Princesa Flama no tenia magia ni nada parecido, ella podría ser estable siempre que usara ese brazalete

Las semanas pasaron y su relación mejoraba cada vez mas, aunque para poder estar con ella ocupabas el hechizo de protección anti-fuego, luego de estar un rato solos sentías algunas cosas que no comprendías, tus ojos de manera inconciente exploraban las curvas que se pronunciaban en su cuerpo, sobre todo en su pecho y cintura, cosa que te hacia sonrojar. Ella al parecer también sentía cosas, pues los besos siempre aumentaban de intensidad, cada momento ella buscaba estar cerca de ti y juntar sus cuerpos, algunas veces le preguntaste el porque mas no supo como responderte, solo seguía sus instintos y dejaba de eso guiara sus acciones. Sonreíste y dejaste el tema allí, no podías culparla ambos eran jóvenes inocentes acerca del tema de las relaciones

Hace algunos días por accidente te topaste con una cueva extraña, Jake no estaba contigo pues ese día lo había pasado con su familia, así que en solitario exploraste el lugar, pasando las típicas trampas y criaturas al final había una cámara bastante extraña con unas inscripciones en un lenguaje aun mas extraño, algunos símbolos que una vez viste en el dulce reino cuando mentita estaba en una reunión secreta con criaturas extrañas, recordaste que en tu mochila había un comunicador y llamaste al dulce reino, pediste hablar con mentita y le pediste ayuda para ver de que se trataba, al escuchar sobre esos símbolos el no dudo en ir rápidamente

Mentita te dijo que en esa cueva se practicaba un rito de magia negra, cosas en las que tu no debías meterte, aun así la curiosidad te obligo a que le preguntaras de que iba el ritual. El casi por deber te lo confeso, el rito era para ganar inmunidad a cierto elemento de la naturaleza, pero como pago debías dar 1 año de tu vida.  
Sonreíste viendo el final del ultimo problema con tu relación amorosa y le pediste a Mentita que hiciera ese rito en ti para hacerte inmune al fuego, el parecía dudar ya que el precio de un año en un joven no era la gran cosa, pero a mayor edad quizás se arrepentiría, con insistencias y suplicas lo convenciste y ese mismo día se hizo, perdiste un año pero ganaste inmunidad al elemento fuego.

Le diste un rápido gracias y saliste corriendo a todo lo que daban tus piernas tenias que verla y mas importante tenias que decirle, pero al llegar una nota te quito toda la prisa que tenias, ella estaba en el reino de fuego por cosas de la realeza y no la verías si no hasta en 3 días, suspiraste con tristeza estabas muy ansioso pero solo podías ser paciente. Pediste al dios Glod que esos días pasaran lo mas rápido posible

Y la espera finalmente había terminado, estabas ansioso de ver su cara cuando se enterara que ya no te lastimaría al tocarte, porque aunque nunca lo admitiera eso le dolía bastante. Cuando llegaste a su casa tocaste la puerta y esperaste ser atendido -

Tan pronto como la abrió ambos se dedicaron una calida sonrisa el uno al otro  
**Buenos días Finn **- Te dijo ella con un amable y luego giro la vista - **Lamento si no te avise que me fui al reino de fuego, mi padre me llamo a ultimo minuto **- se disculpo por eso pues para ella aquello había sido una falta de respeto para ti como su pareja

**Buenos días FP y no te preocupes por eso son cosas que pasan a veces **- Le sonreíste para que se calmara, no querías que se sintiera mal y menos con lo que estabas por decirle -**Te tengo una sorpresa **

Una calida sonrisa adorno sus labios y te respondió rápidamente  
**Y que podría ser **- Se acerco algo curiosa con intensiones de darte un beso, pero la detuviste con dos dedos, ella reacciono alejándose para no causar mucho dolor al quemarte la mano pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio tu mano completamente sana - **Como es posible que… **

Reíste un poco y volviste a taparle los labios esta vez los acariciaste un poco rozándolos con tus dedos -  
**Adivina quien es inmune al fuego ahora **- Le diste esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que siempre usabas cuando te ibas a aventura y pudiste ver algunas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, mas no estaba triste en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario

Lentamente estiro una de sus manos para tocar tu rostro y comenzar a acariciarlo, se veía en su mirada que estaba atónita y al mismo tiempo muy feliz por ya no tener esa carga de lastimarte. Cuando su mano pasó por tu boca le diste un suave beso. Ella río y repitió lo mismo con los dedos que tapaban su boca  
Pero no se detuvo con un simple beso, capturo tu brazo con los suyos y comenzó a lamer los dedos, por alguna razón aquello te sonrojo mucho, la notaste también sonrojada y como abrió lentamente su boca para adentrar tus dedos, por los cuales podías sentir la calidez de su boca y su lengua, soltaste un leve gruñido el cual la hizo reaccionar y se quito los dedos mirándote con un sonrojo muy grande

**Lo lamento, no se que me paso **- te dijo completamente avergonzada, estiraste una mano para acariciar las llamas que sobresalían de su cabeza el cual podías sentir como si fuera cabello natural

**Tu tranquila yo nervioso, no paso nada **- Reíste junto con ella al robar una frase muy usada por tu hermano. Para celebrar ella busco en su casa una bebida especial, curioso esperaste en la orilla de aquella colina mirando el mar, la pregunta de que podían beber los elementales de fuego paso por tu cabeza repetidas veces pero pronto lo descubrirías

Flama salio con una caja envuelta en aluminio, te acercaste para ayudarla y al tacto pudiste sentir que estaba fría, mas fue tu preocupación por ella que el hecho de querer saber porque tenia algo frío, le pediste que soltara la caja y la acercaste a la orilla, ella se sentó a tu lado para que juntos removieran el aluminio que envolvía la caja revelando varias latas cuyo contenido era liquido y todas estaban frías

**Porque tienes líquidos, podrías salir lastimada **- expresaste tu preocupación de forma directa, nunca fue tu estilo ser sutil, mas cuando se trataba de ella

**Este liquido en especial no me hace daño, no es agua y parece que conduce el fuego muy bien **- Flama tomo una de las latas y la abrió para luego beberla, miraste preocupado que no le pasara nada y suspiraste de alivio al ver que no parecía sufrir o algo por el estilo -

Tomaste una de las latas y la abriste de la misma manera, bebiste parte del contenido y sentiste como el liquido bajo por tu garganta, era algo que nunca habías probado, no sabia mal y estabas muy sorprendido de ello

**Como obtuviste algo así? **- Pregunte lleno de curiosidad mientras seguías bebiendo aquel extraño líquido frío

**Marceline me lo dio como regalo en mi ultimo cumpleaños, me dijo que los humanos solían beberlo en grandes cantidades y que lo guardara para un momento especial pero que debía mantenerlo en frío **- Estabas algo confundido por todo eso, conocías a Marceline desde antes y le sorprendió que nunca te revelara algo que tenia que ver con los humanos de antes, luego le preguntarías el porque lo hizo

**Entonces debo agradecer que compartes este momento conmigo **- Le sonreíste olvidando el asunto de la vampiresa, estabas muy feliz por tenerla a tu lado, y que después de tanto tiempo pudieran tener una relación normal

Las latas fueron bebidas una por una mientras el tiempo pasaba y la conversación entre ambos nunca había sido tan amena, no terminaban un tema cuando ya iniciaban el siguiente y reían mucho entre ambos. Aunque también te sentías un poco mareado pero decidiste ignorar eso, no arruinaría tan especial momento

La noche cayó rápidamente y las latas finalmente se terminaron. Flama te invito a su casa para que pasaras la noche, tan mal te debías ver como para que considerara algo así, pero por el mareo que tenías no te negaste y con su ayuda te levantaste para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa de tu novia.

Al entrar notaste como el lugar había sido completamente remodelado, y pese a lo pequeño que se veía por fuerza tenia bastante espacio por dentro, tenia algunos muebles e inclusive una cama con sabanas en ellas

Intentaste caminar hacia uno de los muebles pero la chica lo impidió llevándote hacia la cama y acostándote en ella, cerraste los ojos para ver si el mareo cesaba pero te viste obligado a abrirlos al sentir algo sobre tu cuerpo -

Al observar notaste a Flama encima de ti con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos mirándote fijamente, ella se acerco para besarte, cosa que no dudaste en responderle, por puro instinto tus manos fueron hacia su cintura y comenzaste a acariciar su espalda, ella hacia lo mismo pero con sus manos en tu pecho, nuevamente volvió a sacar su calida lengua para adentrarla en tu boca y así como la primera vez, le respondiste dejando salir la tuya para girarlas entre si, esta vez no hubo dolor alguno solamente aquella calida sensación que recorría todo tu cuerpo

El beso fue prologando mientras las caricias cada vez eran mas intensas, te sorprendiste cuando ella se separo y bajo hacia tu cuello, sentiste su calida lengua en el mismo lugar e incluso algunos leves mordiscos. Por reacción emitías algunos ruidos los cuales provocaban en ella una ligera risa

Sus acciones a tu cuello continuaron al tiempo que sentías como removía tu sombrero dejando en libertad tus mechones dorados, acto que repitió con la camisa, levantaste un poco el cuerpo para ayudarle a sacarte la camisa, sus dedos curiosos exploraron tu pecho hasta terminar jugando con los pezones e incluso los lamia de forma curiosa.

Algo comenzó a molestarte, al sentir una presión en lo que te restaba de ropa, no comprendías el porque si lo que flama hacia te dejaba sin aliento por lo extrañamente bien que se sentía. Ella tenia sus caderas sobre las tuyas y noto el bulto crecer entre tus ropas, la escuchaste suspirar un poco y emitir en un susurro algunas palabras al aire

**Esta es la reacción que me había dicho **- Sus manos descendían poco a poco acercándose a lo que aun quedaba de tus ropas, ya te imaginabas que sufrirían el mismo destino que las primeras, pero antes que ocurriera le hablaste

**Quien te había dicho eso? **- trataste de sonar firme, cuando la verdad era que estabas mareado y confundido pero solo por curiosidad debías saber eso

**Marceline… ella me dijo que estas cosas hacen las parejas para ser mas cercanos, pero como no podía ni tocarte no era posible intentarlo **- Su voz sonaba triste al principio, eso te dio a entender que tenia algún tiempo, quizás varias semanas esperando por algo así, eso explicaba el porque los acercamientos cuando tenias el escudo contra el fuego

Te levantaste un poco quedando ambos sentados y le tomaste el mentón para depositar un beso en sus labios  
**Entonces sigamos y seamos mas cercanos FP **- Ahora tenias una noción de que iba todo esto y recordaste a tu hermano en su ligera platica sobre parejas- "OH viejo, esto es saltar todos los escalones e ir directo al 15"

Así como ella lo hizo contigo comenzaste a besar su cuello, pasando tu lengua en su calida piel, con las manos buscaste los bordes del vestido el cual descendió rápidamente, aunque esta era su única prenda por lo que no habría mas que quitar. Llegaste a sus pechos los cuales lamiste y masajeaste, también le dabas pequeñas succiones al pezón haciéndola emitir sonidos placenteros

De un momento a otro fuiste forzado a acostarte nuevamente, comprendiste que a flama le gustaba tener la iniciativa en estas cosas y no objetaste nada en contra de eso. Las ultimas prendas de tu ropa fueron removidas, viste un ligero cambio con cierta zona de tu cuerpo, algo mas crecida cosa que te pareció completamente raro, mas ignoraste eso y todo a tu alrededor al sentir sus manos acariciar ese mismo lugar, seguidamente paso su lengua por allí aumentando el calor que sentías, no un calor dañino sino uno placentero

Ella continuo haciendo eso y algunas otras cosas un corto periodo de tiempo, se detuvo para acomodar su cuerpo, sentándolo encima de tu cintura aquella parte de tu cuerpo que estaba mas crecida de lo usual estaba tocando una zona calida y un poco húmeda, haciendo presión flama empezó a bajar y aquella parte se introdujo dentro de ella, escuchaste un leve quejido de dolor al mismo tiempo que flama ceso el movimiento

Aquella sensación era nueva para ti y para ella, tenías ganas de moverte pero no lo hiciste, habías accedido a que ella tomara riendas en eso ya que lo comenzó así que esperarías hasta que se sintiera lista como para moverse por su cuenta.

Unos instantes pasaron hasta que finalmente comenzó a mover sus caderas, subiéndolas para luego bajarlas, movimiento que se repitió un par de veces, pero cada vez mas rápido. Por reflejo también moviste tus caderas notando una rápida reacción en ella, capturo tus manos con las suyas y las llevo a sus pechos, comprendiste lo que quería así que apretaste y jugaste un poco con sus pechos haciendo que soltara mas de esos ruidos que te gustaba escuchar

El movimiento comenzó a ser ligeramente circular mientras se inclino hacia ti para darte un beso intenso, el cual no dudaste en responderle. Mientras se mantenía el beso el vaivén se hacia mas rápido, tanto que sentiste como si aquella parte dentro de ella fuera a explotar

Intentaste sacarla pero ella no te lo permitió y así continuaron hasta que no pudiste contener más, y "explotaste" liberando todo dentro de ella, su reacción fue inmediata, al sentir aquello todo su cuerpo se estremeció. El beso fue roto y ambos terminaron jadeando

Se miraron directamente a los ojos sonriendo poco antes de besarse suavemente, lo que había pasado los volvió más cercanos y aunque no fuera el caso se sintieron bien al intentarlo. Flama tomo las sabanas que cubrían aquella cama y los rodeo a ambos, para luego recostarse en tu pecho, le acariciaste la espalda mientras sonreías a su figura dormida, no tenias muy claro como todo se hizo tan natural para ambos, ni porque aquella bebida le quito a tu cuerpo casi toda su resistencia, pero si de algo estabas seguro era que la palabra Apasionada le quedaba a Flama como anillo al dedo


End file.
